Mirage
by Chezika
Summary: A figure of Lauren's past has reappeared and does not bring news of good tidings... DOCCUBUS, rating may change in the future


Mirage

a Lost Girl fanfiction

Sum: Someone from Lauren's past has arrived in town. Turns out… she has something to tell the Ash, she just can't quite remember what it is.

Disclaimer: Because someone is always ready to sue... I do not own Lost Girl, the show and its characters belong to their Canadian creators.

Author's Note: Alright, so the original basis for the fic popped into my head about a year ago, and I recently got the muse going to actually put it into something coherent since watching ConFaegion on Sunday. It has not be Beta-ed, because I don't have one. Any punction/grammar/spelling mistakes are all mine. And if it is slightly confusing... then I did my job well... Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

She was a soldier…

And a rather strong one at that.

I remember her that way—standing strong on duty in her fatigues, with her weapon well-placed in her callused and dirty hands. Her brown eyes always alert as she moves surely through the settlements or the open sand. Always first, always alert. On her watch, nearly everyone came back unscathed. Some idolized her: she was fearless in battle, yet laidback at home. It was a welcome sight among our peers to see someone who could do such things in firefights, but come back with no change to their personality.

_Darkness surrounds the compound, complete darkness. The moon, a figure of light among the blackened sky on a regular night, is nonexistent—missing—on this night. With all of this darkness, only keen eyes—eyes trained to see within the un-seeable, can even glimpse the shadow that dwells there. Moving with sure feet and wild eyes, the figure is close to the door of the compound. The Fae guards posted there are no challenge to the shadow as deft and nimble fingers dispatch both and they fall in a heap to the ground. Now with no obstacle, the figure's hand reaches out and grasps the door's elegant handle and twists slowly, feeling and hearing the mechanism that works with the piece of brass—in the shadow's ears, it sounds like war drums beating, alerting the insiders to her arrival. In reality, the entryway is as empty as the sidewalk outside and as silent as the night that hovers above. Quiet steps alert no one, small breaths reach nobody's ears. The figure is as silent as the sky above._

_The marble tile that the floor is comprised of, offers no sound to the movement of the shadow's steps. There is one goal in their mind: 'I have to get to the Ash… he needs to know…'_

She was always so happy while we were on off hours, and so focused during fights that I always wondered if she ever got angry. I know that logically, every human does feel anger and other such emotions—even if they don't show it, but I was naïve back then.

God… she saved so many people back then… it's hard to believe…

_Someone was waiting for the shadow. The instant that silent foot stepped into the 'throne' room, the lights came on and large hands reached out and took hold of the figure's upper arms, holding on tight. In the light, the face of the figure was revealed. Soft features, that betrayed her real age; wide golden eyes that betrayed her fear; and a lithe body that was most definitely female. Clothed only in a pair of dirty sweatpants with 'US Marines' in golden letters down the side of the right leg; and a black sports bra—this woman looked frail beneath her barely visible muscles. Many in the room wondered how this person could be a danger… and just how did this 'little girl' get past the two ogres at the main entrance after bypassing or taking out the security around the grounds. _

_She struggled within the grasp of the two large men, and then her voice was heard as she let out a cry: "No! He has to know! I have to tell him!" Her screams broke through the still and silent air, it almost seemed to echo as it broke through the noiseless space within the compound. Struggling, she called out once again: "Let me go! He has to know! You have to let me tell him! It's important!" They were not sure whom she spoke of, but they had a clue—there was only one man important enough within the confines of the compound for someone to break through the defenses and walk inside. Yet, before much else can happen in the way of restraining the mystery woman, a new figure enters the room. Her legs are clothed in pressed khakis, her torso in a neutral colored button-up shirt, and over that is her white lab coat. Familiarity blinks into the intruder's golden eyes as she peers at the blonde woman that has entered. "Lulu!" She seems relieved at seeing the woman's face, the woman's kind brown eyes—eyes that she remembered. "Lulu, I… I have to tell him! I have to tell him… the Ash… he has to know." The woman was rambling, they all knew—even with the coherent words they can pick out, there's no telling if the woman even knew of what she was speaking. _

Staring at her now… it's hard to believe… that this unstable… this crazed woman—muttering to herself, saying the same things over and over again—is the same woman that I left in Afghanistan all those years ago. Her mind has been fragmented, just by looking at her I can tell this. I can see it on her face—but I do not have the slightest idea how this came to be. She was such a strong woman when we parted, now…

_Sadness enters those brown eyes as she takes in the struggling form of an old friend. Someone she considered very strong. Taking a few steps forward, her right hand in the pocket of her lab coat and the clacks from her dress shoes echoing off the walls of the room; her hands pulls from the pocket and reveals a syringe filled with an unfamiliar liquid. No doubt a tranquilizer of some sort. "NO!" The woman cries out as the doctor moves closer and presses the needle into her skin. "No! Lulu! I have to tell him! Somethings…" Her rambling seems to fall quiet as the tranquilizer takes effect. "Something's coming… Lulu…" And within a few more seconds, the woman goes limp in the arms of the men that hold her. The doctor nods to the two men and one hoists the now unconscious woman up and they begin the trek down the many hallways to the doctor's lab where they proceed to chain the woman to a bed. Quiet mutters escaped her lips as she laid there. _

_Doctor Lauren Lewis stepped up to the bed and peered down at the woman she used to consider her best friend. Slowly, she moved her right hand forward and moves the auburn hair that sits across the woman's naturally tanned face until Lauren can peer at an unobstructed view of her newest patient. _

Now she looks like she could be blown away if someone looked at her for too long or too hard. Something happened… and it's driven one of the strongest people I know nearly insane. The only thing that is certain here…

Something was terribly wrong…

* * *

Alright, to clear a few things up: I put Lauren in the Navy instead of the Army... it just fit better with why the original character and Lauren would meet up and most doctors in the military are found in the Navy. I'm not saying there aren't in any of the other branches... this just works better.

Military jargon! Yay!

Cover: this is the hat they wear on their heads, in the Marines it is strictly referred to as a cover which is why I use that term... I'm the daughter of a Marine. (I'm not actually sure if I kept the part mentioning a cover in after the rewrite... and I'm too lazy to go back and check)

Fatigues: commonly known as cammies, basically the camouflage uniform they wear on regular duty.

Yes, this story involves an original character. This just adds to the plotline and yes this person will most likely be pair with someone from the original cast. But they are not going to be paired with Bo, Kenzi, Lauren, or Dyson... so don't freek out. I'm in the firm belief that Kenzi and Hale belong together and that Dyson needs to get over his shit and leave Bo with Lauren. Anyway, fan ranting aside.

The main pairing is going to be Bo and Lauren, so don't fret fellow Doccubus lovers.

And if you're still with me, go ahead and leave me one of those shiny reviews. They make me happy.

Also... I'm still trying to figure out the formating... apparently it has changed since the last time I've upload a document... so forgive the mess.

Until next chapter,

Chezi out.


End file.
